Calvin and Hobbes: Around the World
by Dannor
Summary: *COMPLETE* Calvin's Dad gets a trip around the world for his job. He takes the family along. What happens? Two words: UTTER HAVOC.
1. A Big Surprise

Calvin and Hobbes: Around the World  
  
  
It was a typical fall day. The leaves were just starting to turn from the green of summer to the golden, red, and yellow shades of autumn. Calvin, a short, six year old, complained a lot about school. His best friend, a tiger named Hobbes, casually rolled his eyes at this. "Aw... c'mon, Hobbes! YOU don't have to get up at 7:00 every morning to go outside an hour later and wait for the bus!" complained Calvin. Hobbes had just said that Calvin didn't need to complain as much.  
  
"Actually, with all of the noise you make, and all of the noise your mom makes, I'm usually up the instant your mom says, 'Calvin, it's time to get up,'" replied Hobbes, while Calvin just scoffed.  
  
After an hour in the woods, Calvin heard his mother calling.  
  
"CALVIN!" she called. "IT'S GETTING DARK! COME BACK INSIDE! WE HAVE A SURPRISE FORYOU!"  
  
"Oh boy!" Calvin cried in excitment, and raced back to his house, followed by Hobbes.  
  
Calvin ran into the house, slamming the door behind him. "What's is it?" Calvin asked, and looked around the room.   
  
"Well, Calvin, your father and I have a big surprise for you!" his mother, a woman of about thrity three, with chestnut colored hair, said, her face in a smile.  
  
"What?" Calvin asked, once again.  
  
"It's something special that you've never had before!" his father, a tall, balding man, around thirty four, said, smiling at his wife.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Calvin cried, the suspense was nearly killing him.  
  
"Well, Calvin.... at work today, I have a business trip that I have to take around the world, onto all seven continents. They had two extra tickets, so we are all going on a trip around the world!" Calvin's dad said happily.  
  
Calvin's face fell. "What?" his mother asked. "Don't you want to go on this trip?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but... our vacations never turn out great," Calvin said, still frowning.  
  
"Oh. Well, you'll get to take the year off of school, this trip will take so long," Calvin's mom explained.  
  
"YIPPIE!" Calvin cried. The year just started. He wouldn't have to go to school for a whole year!  
  
"Well, Calvin, it's late. Time to go to bed!" his dad said, getting up from the arm chair he was sitting in.  
  
Calvin rushed upstairs, brushed his teeth, got into pajamas, and crawled into bed with Hobbes. "Oh BOY! A whole year off of school! Can you believe it?" Calvin said, still smiling.  
  
"Well, I've never had to go to school in my life, but we'll be going to some jungles where tiger's live! I'll be with my own kind! I'll bet that there will be some tigress babes there!" Hobbes said, grinning. Calvin just rolled his eyes. Eventually, the pair drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
Calvin awoke at 5:30 the next morning, because it was a Saturday. He ran downstairs, and turned on the television. He watched TV until his parents came down stairs, and told him to turn it off, so they could talk about the trip.  
  
"We're leaving next Wednesday," Calvin's dad said, showing Calvin their flight pamphlet.  
  
"So I'll get to have the year off of school?" Calvin asked his mom.  
  
"Don't be silly! I never told you this, but before you were born, I was a teacher. You'll be homeschooled," she replied. Calvin's face fell.   
  
Oh well, he thought, at least he wouldn't be in a classroom all day. And there would be no girls to bug him. And he wouldn't have any homework. And there'll be no Miss Wormwood! That's great!  
  
"So I have until Wednesday to pack? OK. Fine with me!" Calvin said, and he continued to watch TV.  
  
  
The next few days, in Calvin's opinion, took forever. He never thought Tuesday would be over. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Wednesday came. Calvin awoke early in the morning, because their flight to Detroit was at 7:30. After Detriot, they'd fly to London, and stay there for a while.  
  
"Come on! Come on! Take off!" Calvin whined at 9:00 that day. Their flight at Detriot was taking a long time on the runway.   
  
"Calvin, stop complaining!" his dad scolded. "We don't want to disturb the passengers!"  
  
"Fine! I'll stop!" Calvin said, and pulled out a comic book. He was in an especially bad mood, because Hobbes wasn't aloud to sit next to him. Hobbes was crammed up in the baggage comparment above thier heads. He would have 14 hours with out his best friend. However, he did let Hobbes borrow some things.  
  
"Dad! Can we get Hobbes down?" Calvin asked for the tenth time in a row.  
  
"Calvin, this is the last time I'll answer. NO!" his dad said sternly. Calvin grumbled.  
  
"Attention, passengers, this is your captian, Herman McMikson. We're about to take off. Please fasten your saftybelts, and enjoy your flight from Detriot to London," a voice boomed over the loudspeakers.  
  
Calvin's family was traveling in business class, and they could watch movies. They were halfway through their first movie when the stewerdess with the food came.  
  
"Ooh! Get me some!" came the muffled voice of Hobbes above Calvin's head.  
  
"Alright, alright, what do you want?" Calvin asked, still in his bad mood.  
  
"What do they have?"   
  
"Peanuts," Calvin said, looking at the trolley.  
  
"I'll take those, I guess," Hobbes replied.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you put some peanuts into my bag? My tiger wants something to eat," Calvin asked the stewerdess, who just looked confused.  
  
"Calvin, stop being silly," his mom said, and the stewerdess left.  
  
  
  
At 6:00 local time, their plane landed in London. Calvin's parents we're in a bad mood, because Calvin complained loudly througout the flight, for not having Hobbes. "At least he has his stupid tiger now," his dad grumbled. They rented a car, and checked into their hotel.   
  
"This trip is going to be fun, eh, Hobbes?" Calvin asked, later that night, sleepily.  
  
"Oh yeah," Hobbes yawned.   
  
The two of them fell asleep after that. 


	2. A Ship, Calvin, and Hobbes

"Calvin! Will you please be QUIET!" Calvin's mom said for the fourth time in a row. Calvin was making a lot of noise, and they were in the back seat of a London Taxi.  
  
"Why? I'm not doing anything!" he complained. Their plan was to go to Southampton, after a day in London. They had already seen Big Ben, the London Zoo, and the Tower of London. Calvin was getting antsy, having to stand in lines just to look at things all day. Also, he had just had his first homeschooling lesson at their hotel. They had spent the weekend in London, and his parents figured he could have the day off of school.  
  
"Calvin, we're leaving London now, so make sure you see all of the sights you want to!" his dad said, next to him. Calvin was crammed in the middle of his two parents, and Hobbes, once again, was shut in Calvin's duffle bag.  
  
When Calvin complained of this, his mom said, "You'll see him on the ship, Calvin."  
  
Then, Calvin's father added, "Besides, being apart from friends builds character!" Calvin just growled.  
  
  
After a while, they reached their ship which they would take to Africa. It was a big cruise liner, with pools on the deck, a buffet, games, and the cabins. These weren't up to par with Calvin. Calvin's family had two double beds, a desk, a bathroom, a raidio, a microwave, and a refridgerator. Their was also a television, but they could only use it to watch movies.  
  
Calvin opend his duffle bag immediatly, and Hobbes came out, and stretched. "You have no idea how much it hurts to be in a duffle bag for a long time!" he said.  
  
"Well, I was crammed next to Mom and Dad the whole time, so I wouldn't complain. At least you didn't have to hear rants about building character!" Calvin replied.  
  
He and Hobbes decided to go explore their ship. His dad warned him not to speak to strangers, and to be back by 5:00.  
  
"Boy, why are all of these people staring at us?" Calvin asked, five minutes later, as they were walking around on the deck.  
  
"It's because they all respect tigers, and they can sense my powerfull cunning," Hobbes said pompously.  
  
"Boy, I wish I was a tiger. People would all respect me," Calvin said wistfully.  
  
"Well, it's commen, but only a few gifted beings get to be tigers," Hobbes replied, and hung his head high in the air.  
  
After the walked a little farther, they saw a boy and a lion walking around on the deck.   
  
"Socrates, give it a rest! Lion's aren't the best cat's in the world!" Calvin heard the boy say.  
  
Calvin knew what was coming. Hobbes, with a look of pride on his face, walked up to the boy, and spoke to the lion by his side. "I believe your friend is right. Tigers are far rarer, and the males do the hunting, not the females."  
  
"Well, we lions are called the king of the jungles!" the lion, obviously named Socrates, replied, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yeah, but lions don't live in the jungle, do they?" Hobbes questioned. Calvin rolled his eyes, and he saw the boy with the lion do the same.  
  
"Hobbes, c'mon! We gotta go! It's nearly 5:00!" Calvin said, stepping in between Socrates and Hobbes, and grabbing Hobbes's paw roughly. He saw the boy do the same.  
  
"Why do you have to be a big show off all of the time?" Calvin asked angirly as they made their way back to the caben.  
  
"Well, excuse me, but that lion, that- that 'Socrates' claims that lions are the best cats in the world! It's in a tiger's pride to correct petty mistakes like that!" Hobbes said gruffly, and the two didn't speak until they reached their cabin.  
  
"Hey! It looks like you two have had some fun!" Calvin's dad said when they walked into the cabin. "What do you say we go and have a nice dinner? Then we can head to the third deck, they have a video renting place their! We can make some popcorn and watch some movies!"  
  
Their dinner, at least, was better for Calvin. Calvin's parents had some special dishes, but Calvin just had a hamburger. He wanted to order food for Hobbes, but his dad put his foot down.  
  
"Great," mumbled Calvin. "I'll probably be eaten tonight."  
  
After their dinner, they went to the third deck, and into the video rental store. Calvin immediatly went for several movies that he claimed were educational, but his mom picked out others. The movies they wanted weren't exactly the best, but they could be worse, Calvin thought.  
  
They stayed up late watching movies on the comfortable couch in their cabin. At around 11:00, Calvin's dad told him and Hobbes to go to bed.  
  
  
Calvin awoke early the next morning and had to endure his mom's schooling lessons. He had, so far, done nothing but pretend to pay attention.  
  
Our hero, the famous Spaceman Spiff, is being held hostage by the evil Largonian forces, Calvin thought, while his mother was explaining all about fractions. Spiff must escape! But how? He must face a year of this torture!  
  
"Calvin, are you listening?" his mom asked sternly, pointing at the small chalkboard she was using.  
  
"Oh, sure, yeah, evil Largon- I mean Mom!" Calvin said, grinning sheepeshly.  
  
"Then perhaps you can tell me what is equilivant to 1/2, like I've been explaining for the last fifteen minutes?" she said, giving Calvin a sheet of paper.  
  
A half an hour later, she picked it up again, and it said things like 1,000,000,000/3, 12.33319/89, and A/C. "CALVIN!" she yelled. 


	3. A Mummy's Tomb

Calvin was sitting in his cabin. He had been grounded for a number of things. For one, he threw paint all over the side of the ship, giving his parents a rather large bill. He also made a great commotion in the dining room at dinner, when his family was dining next to the captain. This had caused his family to be removed from the dining room. He had taken a plate of coleslaw over the side of the table and it hit the captain. Then, he took some ketchup and pretended he was bleeding by pouring it down his shirt. The captain himself had asked his family to leave. Then, on the way back to the cabin, he took a deck chair and dropped it off of the ship, hitting a passing fishing boat.  
  
"Can I come out now?" Calvin yelled through the door of his cabin, where his parents were sitting outside on deck chairs.  
  
"Calvin, I told you, you aren't allowed out until we land Alexandria, in Egypt!" came his mother's voice outside of the door.  
  
So Calvin had to amuse himself, and Hobbes, who was shut in the room with him. He took the toilet paper, and put it in the toilet, and flushed. He had replaced the rolls three times before a his parents came in, furious.  
  
"Calvin," his dad growled.  
  
"Yes?" Calvin replied, trying to look innocent.  
  
"A passenger from a lower deck just came up to see us," his dad started, "and she said that she saw toilet water and toilet paper come out of the ceiling. Now, how did this happen, Calvin?"  
  
"Gosh Dad! I don't know! Maybe there's a problem with the plumbing!" Calvin said, grinning.  
  
Ten minutes later, Calvin was sitting in the corner.  
  
"It's not fair," Calvin grumbled to Hobbes. "There isn't anything to do on this dumb ship!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that..." said Hobbes, who was staring out the window, into the pool area.  
  
"Oh, sure, Hobbes. You're not following the rules of G.R.O.S.S!" Calvin was talking about their secret club, Get Rid Of Slimey girlS. "It strictly states in the forty third amendment, aricticle 12, section 157, article 12, that if you even LOOK at a girl, you're doing something punishable by removel from the you-know-what you-know-when!"  
  
"First of all, Calvin, how can you remember all of that? 157 sections!?! Secondly, there a girls everywhere!" Hobbes said flatly. The two didn't speak for the rest of the cruise.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Calvin, their ship docked in Alexandria, Egypt. Calvin's parents decided it would be fun to go visit some of the pyramids, so they got on an airplane and landed near a pyrimid.  
  
"Now, these pyramids are very old, and they are full of traps, so we do not let anyone in them!" the tour guide told the group in which Calvin was in. This agitated Calvin. He wanted to go inside the pyrimid. "Now, if you'll step over this way, we can see some interesting sand patterns!"   
  
"This isn't fair. Why can't we go into the pyramid!" Calvin complained, as he stayed behind from the group.  
  
"Well, it's safer out here," Hobbes said, starting to go toward the group.  
  
"Let's go in! Nobody's looking!" Calvin suggested, and he ran toward the pyramid.  
  
"Calvin! This isn't a good idea!" Hobbes hissed, so they wouldn't attract attention.  
  
"Hmm... maybe you're right. C'mon, let's go-OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Calvin had stepped on a secret switch, and the ground seemed to open up underneath him and Hobbes. They plummeted down the stone tunnel, into the dark abyss.  
  
  
Calvin landed with a thud, thankfully, on a pile of sand. "Ow..." he said, rubbing his rear. "Hobbes?" Calvin called, hoping to find Hobbes.  
  
"Yeah?" came Hobbes's voice from behind Calvin.   
  
"Are you OK?"   
  
"Yeah. A little sore, but I'm fine," Hobbes said. "Where are we?"  
  
"Probably in some hidden chamber underneath this pyramid," Calvin replied, looking around. It was fortunate for them that Calvin had his transmogrifier gun.  
  
"We should probably transmogrify into birds and fly out of here," Hobbes said, making a grab for the transmogrifier gun.  
  
"Let's explore this pyramid a while!" Calvin said, and he transmogrified the two of them into bats, and they flew through the pyrimid.   
  
There wasn't much in the pyramid, mostly hyroglphics, but Calvin did find a secret chamber which led to a treasure room. Calvin tried to take some, but the floor started to shake when he flew towards it, so he decided not to.   
  
After five minutes of exploring, Calvin decided that there was nothing interesting there, so they flew back to the chamber the entered, and flew up into the daylight. When the transmogrified back, his mom ran up to him.  
  
"Where were you?" she demanded.  
  
"We fell into the pyramid, and explored some, but we decided to come back," Calvin explained.  
  
"Calvin, we turn our back for five minutes, and you go off. Do NOT do that again, do you understand?" his mom said, furious with him.  
  
"Fine, Mom..." Calvin grumbled. 


	4. Stupendous Man and the Eiffel Tower

A/N: Just to let you know, my computer doesn't have Microsoft Word. I installed it, but it won't work. So I've been using WordPad, and if you catch a spelling error, it's not my fault. Besides, it's the story, not the spelling, right? Ugh... I sure hope so!  
  
  
After the event with the pyramid, Calvin decided to stick with the tour group. He was thorughly dissapointed in not getting to go in any pyramids after the first one, but he did buy a nice miniature sphinx that was being sold at a gift stand. It was four dollars, which his dad said was too expensive.  
  
Finally, after being in Egypt for a week, Calvin's dad said there was a meeting he had to go to in Paris. Calvin had really enjoyed going to England, and he hoped Paris was the same.  
  
On the way to Paris, Calvin actually got a seat for Hobbes on the airplane they were on. Hobbes was fasinated by looking out of the window.   
  
"Hey! There's a cloud that looks like Aunt Gertrude!" Hobbes said, pointing to a blobby cloud.  
  
"Ugh... I don't feel so good..." Calvin moaned. He had been feeling plane sick since he had ordered a pop (A/N: Soda, to all of you non-Michigan/Ohio/Indiana/any where else people.) and had insisted on drinking it real fast. So now, he was plane sick.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have had that pop, Calvin. It's not good to drink that sort of stuff on a plane," his mom said from the seat in front of his.  
  
"Yeah, but-" Calvin started to say.  
  
"She has a point, Calvin," Hobbes inturrupted.  
  
So Calvin just sat on the plane with his sick bag at hand.  
  
  
Thankfully, Calvin didn't get sick. In fact, when they landed in Paris, Calvin ran off with Hobbes to an arcade in the airport. "Oh, good! It's 'Attack of the Braindead Ninja Zombies 4!' I've been wanting to play this!" Calvin said. He pulled out a quarter, but the video game wouldn't accept it. So he kicked the machine, which broke it, and he and his parents were asked to leave.  
  
"Well, you certainly made a mess of things there, Calvin," his mom said crossly.  
  
"Like it's my fault that we don't have any French money," Calvin grumbled.  
  
  
Once again, the family decided to see the sights of Paris. All Calvin really paid attention to was all of the kissing. "Yuck! He's actually ENJOYING that!" Calvin exclaimed, pointing to a kissing couple.  
  
"It's rude to point, Calvin," his mom said, as she looked at the Eiffel Tower.  
  
"I'm sick of sight-seeing," Calvin muttered to Hobbes. "C'mon, let's go explore!"  
  
"Remember where that got us last time?" Hobbes replied, not looking away from the French girl he was watching.  
  
"Yeah, but this is a CITY. Nothing bad can happen! No ancient booby traps!" Calvin said, and he grabbed Hobbes's paw, and they were off.  
  
"Let's take a tour of the French sewer system!" Calvin said, once they were far enough away from his parents.  
  
"Let's not and say we did," Hobbes said, a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"OK... then let's climb the Eiffel Tower and fly off!" Calvin said, and he pulled out a red cape and mask from the backpack he had on.  
  
"Calvin, that's not-"  
  
Hobbes was cut short, because Calvin stood heroically, and started running.  
  
"A bolt of crimson flashes through the French sky! Yes! It's STUPENDOUS MAN! Champion of freedom!" Calvin narrated to himself. He weaved in and out between crowds, and reached an elevator about to go up.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am, but this is super hero business," Calvin said, pushing an old lady out of the way, about to get onto the elevator.  
  
"This is obviously the work of the evil Mom Lady!" Calvin continued, as the elevator went up to the second story of the tower. Rushing out of the elevator, Calvin juumped into the next one.  
  
  
  
Back on the ground, Calvin's parents saw Hobbes and Calvin's open backpack lying on the sidewalk. "Great. We turn our backs for a second, and he runs off," Calvin's dad said.  
  
"Where could Calvin have gotten to?" his wife asked, a note of panic in her voice.  
  
"Dear, we have an answer," Calvin's dad responded, and pointed up to the Eiffel Tower, where a small boy with a cape and a mask on was perched at the edge.  
  
  
  
"Stupendous Man has come up with a stupendous plan!" Calvin said to himself. He had his arms outstreched, and the wind was rustling his cape. He thought he looked quiet heroic. "To free all of these slaves of the evil Mom Lady, he must fly off of her Evil Tower!"   
  
Then, to the horror of his mother, he tried to jump. Fortunatly for him, a man grabbed him around the waist before he could fall.  
  
"GOTCHA!" he said. Calvin whirled around and saw his face. It was his Uncle Max.  
  
"Uncle Max? What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Come on, Calvin," Max said sternly.  
  
  
"OH MAX! YOU SAVED HIM!" Calvin's mom said, hugging Max, nearly squishing Calvin in the process.  
  
"It was nothing, really," he said, and handed Calvin to his dad.  
  
"Young man! We are going to have a serious talk about what you did!" Calvin's dad said to Calvin, as he set him down on the sidewalk.  
  
"Why can't anything go right for me?" Calvin said, as they walked away, leaving a stuffed tiger on the sidewalk. 


	5. Hobbes versus Socrates: An All Out Brawl

A/N: Peter and Socrates are MY original characters. Don't steal 'em.  
  
  
After Calvin was yelled at, he decided to go sulk and talk to Hobbes, when suddenly, he noticed his tiger wasn't there! "Hey, Mom!" Calvin called to his mom, who was talking with his dad and his Uncle Max.  
  
"What, Calvin?" she said sternly.  
  
"Where's Hobbes? asked Calvin.  
  
"Didn't you bring him with you?"  
  
"No! I can't find him!" Calvin said, a note of panic in his voice. His mom came over, and the searched around the hotel room; under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom, but they couldn't find him. Calvin was in histarics.  
  
"Suppose he hates me! What if he ran away?" Calvin said, tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Calvin. No one stole Hobbes, and I'm sure he didn't run away!" his mom said. She was mad at Calvin, but she knew how much Calvin loved his stuffed tiger. So she told him they'd go out and go back to where they were when they left the streets.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back on the streets, the boy and the lion that Calvin and Hobbes had met on the ship walked down the street. When the came upon Hobbes, the lion, Socrates, saw him sleeping. "Would you look at that! A lion won't just curl up on the street and fall asleep!" he said, as he yawned loudly.  
  
"Right, Socrates," the boy said.  
  
"Hey, Peter?" Socrates said to the boy, who was obviously Peter.   
  
"What?" Peter said, as he bent down to tie his shoe.  
  
"Should we wake him up?"   
  
"Sure. Why not?" Peter said, and he chucked a rock at Hobbes.  
  
"OW!" Hobbes said, coming awake. "Who did that? Calvin? Is that you?"  
  
"Nope. Sorry. My lion buddy over here said I should wake you up," Peter said, pointing to Socrates, who grinned.  
  
"Listen, I'd appreciate it if that inferior excuse for a cat wouldn't suggest throwing things at me," Hobbes said cooly.  
  
"Oh yeah? If lions are so 'inferior', then how come they are used on the opening sequence of every MGM movie?" Socrates said, his grin gone.  
  
"Because, the MGM workers weren't afraid to encounter a lazy male lion."  
  
Socrates snapped. In one leap, he landed with a thud next to Hobbes, but not exactly as he planned. He hit the ground hard and fell. "Ha! Score one for the tiger!" Hobbes mocked, and sidestepped as Socrates made another lunge for him. "Tut tut... I've seen house cat's do better!" Hobbes still taunted, as he stepped out of the way once again.  
  
Peter tried to stop Socrates, but the lion had other ideas. "Not now, Peter. This is personal," Socrates said, through gritted teeth.  
  
After three more attemps, Socrates grazed Hobbes's footpaw with his outstrecthed claw. Hobbes calmly set his claws out, and scratched the lion's face.  
  
"HOBBES!" came Calvin's voice from behind him. Running up to him, he hugged him. "Finally! I've found you!"  
  
Socrates just stared at the pair sullenly. "HA! LOOK AT THE SISSY PUUTY TAT, GETTING HUGGED BY A LITTLE BOY!" Socrates called loudly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Calvin said, walking up to the lion. "Did you just call my best friend a 'sissy?' I'll have you know, that that tiger over there is best friend I've ever had. DON'T EVER INSULT HIM AGAIN!" Calvin jumped onto the lion and started kicking and biting in every avalible spot. After thirty seconds, Socrates managed to slink away.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, pussy cat! Crawl back to the sewer where you belong!" Calvin yelled, with several scratch marks on his face.  
  
  
  
"Wow, Calvin! I never knew you had that in you!" Hobbes said as the two of them walked to a magazine rack where Calvin's mom was buying an American magazine to take on the flight that they would be taking to Australia in the next two weeks.  
  
"Neither did I! After he insulted you, I couldn't let him get away with that!" replied Calvin as he indicated to his mom that he was ready to go.  
  
  
  
  
The next two weeks in France were spent studying and sitting in the hotel room while Calvin's dad went to meetings. Finally, Calvin's family got to go to Australia. This time, however, the flight was longer, and Calvin couldn't get Hobbes a seat.  
  
"Great," Hobbes muttered on the way to the airport. "Long hours trapped in your duffle bag next to your dirty clothes. Sounds real great."  
  
"Oh, be quiet, you big baby! It's not that long!" Calvin retorted, as he pulled his duffle bag open.  
  
"You want me to get in NOW?" Hobbes said, a look of horror on his face.  
  
"We just need it so you can go through the baggage checking line. So get in!" Calvin said, as he shoved Hobbes, who refused to budge, into the duffle bag.  
  
After they got through the line, Calvin quickly pulled Hobbes out. "That was a half an hour!" Hobbes said, glaring at Calvin.  
  
"OK, so the baggage check line was longer than I expected! Sue me!" Calvin said, as Hobbes stood up next to Calvin.  
  
"I can't believe I have to go through more of that," moaned Hobbes.  
  
"Big deal. I have to sit with Mom and Dad for all that time, so consider yourself lucky," Calvin muttered to Hobbes, as sevearl passerbys stared at the boy talking to a stuffed animal.  
  
  
The trip was a little longer than Calvin had expected. It had taken the airplane three hours just to take off, not to mention the hours it took to go from Europe to Australia. Then, they had to wait two hours for the plane to land, due to the fact that their were ten planes waiting to land. Boy, Calvin thought. I'm not looking forward to seeing Hobbes soon! 


	6. A SuperDelux Mistake

"Calvin," Hobbes said when he was taken out of the duffle bag. "That entire trip took over twelve hours!"  
  
"Hey, it's not MY fault that the flight got stuck and all!" Calvin said cooly. His flight hadn't actually gone so well either.  
  
"C'mon, Calvin," his dad said. He didn't want a repeat of Paris.  
  
They walked out of the door into the Austrailian heat. It was now mid-autumn, close to winter, so Australia would be nearing it's summer. "Wow, it's bright out here!" Calvin's mom commented, shading her eyes with her hand.  
  
"Hey, Hobbes!" Calvin said, eyebrows raised. "It's still summer here!"  
  
Hobbes's ears perked up. "You mean nearing summer, right?"   
  
"Yeah..." Calvin said. He hoped Hobbes was going to say what he thought he'd say.  
  
"We can probably bribe your mom to let you on summer break!" Hobbes grinned.  
  
"Hey, yeah!" Calvin exclaimed. "Hey, Mom!" He tugged on her pant leg.  
  
"What, Calvin," she sighed as they were waiting for a taxi, which Calvin's dad had just hailed to come.  
  
"Since it's nearly summer here, can I have a summer vacation?" he asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"No."  
  
Calvin grumbled, and when the taxi got to them, he grumbled some more. He claimed it smelled funny. "Calvin, it's rude to act like that in public!" his dad whispered to him.  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll just sit here in silence," Calvin said grumpily.  
  
  
The hotel they were staying at was very nice. Calvin had managed to bribe his parents to let him and Hobbes stay in a seperate room. However, it was right next to his parents. "This is SO COOL!" Calvin said as he bounced off of one double bed back onto another. "A whole night without Mom and Dad bossing us around!"  
  
"Yeah," Hobbes replied, as he tried to find the Discovery Channel on the hotel room TV.  
  
"We can do whatever we want!" Calvin grinned as he fell off of the bed. "Ow..."  
  
Hobbes laughed. He got up and helped Calvin up. He looked at the phone, and made an 'important discovery'. "Hey, Calvin, this hotel let's you order food!"  
  
"Really," Calvin said, rubbing his head gingerly.  
  
"Yeah, all you need is our room number, and they'll deliver food to us!" Hobbes felt his stomach. "What's our room number?"  
  
"Um... hang on," Calvin said, and checked the room number. "542."  
  
"Okay, now, which of these little buttons do I need to press?" Hobbes picked up the phone, and looked at it.  
  
"Here, let me do it, you moron!" Calvin grabbed the phone from Hobbes's grasp. "You have to dial the numbers, stupid!"  
  
He dialed the number, and somebody picked it up. "Welcome to the Raddison Hotel Resteraunt. What can I get for you, mate?" a voice thick with Australian accent said from the other end.  
  
"Yes, I'd like..." Calvin trailed off, then looked at Hobbes.   
  
"A super-delux size pizza with all the toppings, two litires of Wild Cherry Pepsi, and a big tub of cookie dough ice cream!" Hobbes whispered to Calvin.  
  
"I'd like a super-delux size pizza with half plain cheese, half all of the toppings, two litires of Wild Cherry Pepsi, and a big tub of cookie dough ice cream!" Calvin said, eyes shining in anticipation of all of the food.  
  
"You sound kind of young," the voice responded.  
  
"Well, I'm 13, and my voice hasn't changed," Calvin lied quickly.  
  
"Oh, well, sure! We'll put this on your bill, mate, and it'll be up to your room in an hour or less!"   
  
  
An hour later, there was a knock on the door. Calvin looked through the peep hole, and there was a lanky person in his late teens. "Leave it outside of the door," Calvin commanded.  
  
"Okay, sure whatever," the boy said, walking away.  
  
"Oh boy! A super-delux size pizza!" Hobbes said, when Calvin opened the box of pizza. It had forty pieces of pizza, half of which was topped with every pizza topping avalible. The ice cream tub was filled to the brim with cookie dough ice cream. The two litires of Wild Cherry Pepsi were there as well, along with silverwear and paper plates.  
  
Just before they were about to start eating, there was another knock at the door. "Calvin," came his mom's voice, "it's time to go down for dinner!"  
  
Calvin nearly passed out when his mom said that. "Quick!" he hissed at Hobbes. "What should we do?"  
  
"Don't look at me!" Hobbes said, starting to eat.  
  
"Um... I'm not really hungry, Mom... In fact, I have a stomach ache, so I'd rather lie down in here!" Calvin lied.  
  
"Oh. Okay, sweetie. Hope you feel better!" His parent's footsteps echoed down the hallway.  
  
"That was close," Calvin said, whiping away the sweat which had accumulated on his forehead.  
  
  
Calvin's parents found out about what he had done. It was ineveitable. The next morning, they planned on going on a tour of Sydney. His parents opened his hotel room with the key that they had. Calvin was asleep, the television was on, and the big box of pizza, the tub of ice cream, and the two litires of Wild Cherry Pepsi were on the floor, all empty. His parents were really mad at him. This time, he had a REAL stomach ache.   
  
"Calvin," his mom said, a vein throbbing in her head, "WHY did you order a super-delux pizza, two litires of pop, and a tub of ice cream without telling us?"  
  
"We were hungry," Calvin said, staring at his shoes.  
  
"Being HUNGRY doesn't give you an excuse to go ordering food! It's expensive!" Calvin's dad hollered. "If we had known you were hungry, we would have gone to dinner sooner!"  
  
"But-"  
  
Calvin's parent's apparently didn't get a 'but'. Calvin had a sore one, later in the day. "This isn't fair! Why do we have to take a stupid tour of another stupid city?" he complained to Hobbes.  
  
"Because, we ordered all of that food last night," Hobbes said, moaning. He had also gotten a stomach ache.  
  
They were currently seeing the Sydeny Opera House, which Calvin had thought was very boring.  
  
"Hey, I just got an idea!" he said, grinning evily.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Hobbes said, hoping he didn't get into any more trouble.  
  
"C'mon, Calvin," his dad said, pushing him a little too hard.  
  
Calvin didn't get into any more trouble for the rest of the day. When they got back to the hotel, Calvin's parents stopped at the front desk and told them not to accept any orders from room 542 until they left Australia. Calvin's mom also gave him extra homework that night, and Hobbes was very tired. Calvin's day hadn't been so well. 


	7. Revenge of the Snowgoons

A/N: Wow. Lot's of reviews. At least- more than I expected. 18 as of the time of writing. It's nice getting reviews. And no, Elf of Rivendale, I'm not Bill Watterson. But am I really that good?!?!? Woah... also, answering part two of your question, I do own every Calvin and Hobbes book, with the exception of "The Authoritive Calvin and Hobbes." I guess you could say I'm obsessed! I hope this chapter doesn't seem a little strange... I know that scientists live on Antarctica... but that's from going to Lonely Planet and doing research. By the way, this chapter was intended to be a short story, but I changed my mind. Anyways, on we go with the adventures around the world.  
  
  
Visiting Australia was nice, Calvin thought. However, visiting Antarctica was like being in snow heaven! Mounds upon mounds upon mounds of snow piled up when the plane which Calvin's family had been in landed in Antarctica. Calvin had been wrapped in layers of clothing just so he could keep the circulation in his body going. His parent's had given him and Hobbes a big lecture about how dangerous it would be on Antarctica, because there wouldn't be any adults besides scientists on the entire contenint.   
  
"Wow, look at all of the snow!" Calvin said, amazed at the white blur of objects surrounding the station where they landed. Calvin immidiatly grabbed Hobbes and was about to go make snowmen when his dad stopped him.  
  
"DON'T go running off, Calvin," he said sternly, grabbing onto the back of Calvin's coat.  
  
"Couldn't I make a snowman?" Calvin pleaded.  
  
"Only if you have someone out here with you," Calvin's mom responded, already shivering from the intense cold.  
  
"Dad, will you stay out here with me and Hobbes?"   
  
"Fine..." Calvin's dad grumbled.  
  
  
An hour or so later, Calvin had sucsessfully built himself an army of snowmen. Then, he had a spur of the moment idea. "Let's try to make GOOD snowgoons!" Calvin proposed to Hobbes after admiring his handiwork.  
  
"WHAT??!?" Hobbes replied, shocked. "GOOD snowgoons? ARE YOU NUTS!?!?"  
  
However, his words were lost to Calvin. "THE POWER INVESTED IN ME BY THE MIGHTY SNOW DEMONS, I COMMAND YOU, MY ARMY, TO LIVE AND WORK WITH ME!"   
  
A wind stirried, and snow blew across Hobbes's face. He was pleading silently that the snowgoons wouldn't come to life- that they would just stay snowmen. However, he was very wrong. The entire army of snowmen (all thirty six) grunted. They saw Calvin and Hobbes, and started towards them.  
  
Calvin stood for a moment, in shocked silence, before he suddenly snapped back into his senses. "RUN, HOBBES! RUN!"  
  
"HOW COME THEY'RE EVIL?" Hobbes managed to say as the two of them ran away from the snowgoons, and also away from Calvin's dad, who was having a conversation with a scientist.  
  
"DON'T ASK ME!" Calvin panted as the pair ran, still being chased by the snowgoons. "QUICK! INTO THAT CAVE!" Calvin indicated to a cave in the side of a large hill- almost tall enough to be a mountain.  
  
They ran into the cave, and greatfully sat down. "Boy, am I hot!" Hobbes panted, brushing the sweat off of his brow. Even in the cold weather of Antarctica, he was sweating.  
  
  
"Yeah, it was nice meeting you, Jim," Calvin's dad said, waving to the scientist he was talking to.  
  
"I'll see you around!" the scientist waved back, walking back inside to the station.  
  
"Now, where did Calvin get to?" Calvin's dad muttered. He saw Calvin's army of snowgoons, but they were stationary. Calvin was no where in site. "Calvin?" he called, a little worried.   
  
No answer.  
  
"Calvin?" he called again, this time a little louder.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"CALVIN!" He was really worried now. "Oh great... he's gone off on his on!" He ran inside of the station, to alert his wife.   
  
"Oh my-" she said, before fainting.  
  
  
  
A short while later, a rescue squad snowmobile was sent out to look for the boy and his tiger. They turned on sirens, so if Calvin was concious, he would be able to hear them. Calvin's dad was driving one, following the rescue squad.  
  
  
  
"It's getting dark," Calvin said, teeth chattering. They had run away from the snowgoons a little over two hours ago, and they were already chilled to the bone, despite the fact that they had layers of clothes on.  
  
"Should we try to build a fire?" Hobbes said, shivering.  
  
"Yeah, but there isn't any wood," Calvin replied.  
  
"Hey! I can hear something!" Hobbes's ears perked up at the sound of a siren.  
  
"Let's go find what it is!"  
  
The two ran out of their cave haven, and rushed down the hill, where seven snowmobiles were parked. Calvin saw the six scientists, his dad among them. "DAD!" Calvin cried, rushing down to greet his father, who was looking quiet worried.  
  
"CALVIN!" he said, hugging his son. After a few minutes of sentiment, he grew quiet stern. "WHY did you run away? Don't you know you can get KILLED in this weather!?!"  
  
"It was the snowgoons, Dad! They chased us up this hill and we hid from them!" he pointed to the stationary army.  
  
"I don't want any nonsense! Get on this snowmobile!" Calvin obliged, grabbing onto Hobbes's back, whilst the tiger held onto Calvin's dad's back.  
  
Calvin gulped the whole ride back. He was definatly going to get into trouble, running away in Antarctica. He decided not to think of what would happen until after it was over.  
  
  
  
In truth, Calvin had expected worse. He was grounded, forbidden to go outside, had his comic books taken away from him, and on top of all of that, he was given extra homework. He wasn't having a lot of fun, staying in the scientist station for a week, but eventually, the family had to fly to South America. It was nearing Christmas, so they would fly back to North America and stay at their house for Christmas and New Years, then fly to Aisa and then the vacation would be done, and boy, would Calvin be glad to get home near May, for summer break!  
  
"Calvin," his mom said when they were flying away from Antarctica, "don't fidgit like that!"  
  
"Sorry, Mom," he muttered, and sat down. Calvin was glad to be flying away from Antarctica, and into South America. They'd land in Brazil, and stay for a week and a half. So far, the entire trip had been going on for three months.  
  
"Welcome to Brasilia, Brazil!" the captain's voice crackled over the radio when they landed. The family got out and gathered their luggage, and they were about to get a big surprise. 


	8. Trapped!

A/N: I know it's been a REALLY long time since I updated, but, oh well! You can all punish me later since I've been adding NEW stories to get caught up in. Anyway, I re-read Chapter Seven and I forgot what the 'big surprise' was! Let's just say they didn't see it at the airport, but later, OK? I don't own Calvin and Hobbes. (Special thanks to Systran.aol.net for the translation help!)  
  
  
"Brazil is wonderful!" Calvin's mom exclaimed when they stepped out into the sunlight of Brazil.  
  
"I still don't see why we have to spend Thanksgiving here," Calvin grumbled. He had hoped to spend Thanksgiving in his hometown, where it might be snowing.  
  
"Well, here, we can see some babes!" Hobbes grinned.  
  
"WHAT? You're a member of G.R.O.S.S.! Get a hold of yourself!" Calvin cried.  
  
"What's gross?" Calvin's dad asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just my club, Get Rid Of Slimy girlS," Calvin explained.  
  
"That's not gross. That's mean," Calvin's mom said.  
  
"No it isn't!" Calvin protested.  
  
"Gang! Let's not start arguing over stupid things! We're here to have fun!" Calvin's dad said, breaking the two up.  
  
"Oh, whatever..." Calvin muttered.  
  
  
When they got to their hotel, Calvin asked his dad if he could have a hotel room to himself again. "NO," Calvin's dad said firmly, and paid for one room.  
  
"I don't see why I can't have my own room," Calvin complained as they went up the elvator to their hotel room.  
  
"You proved to us that you can't handle yourself in that kind of a situation," Calvin's mom said.  
  
"Yeah right. All I did was-"  
  
"Order a Super-Delux size pizza, a jumbo tub of ice cream, and two litires of pop," Calvin's dad interrupted.  
  
"Well, only because they had that sort of stuff," Calvin shrugged.  
  
"Well, we're NOT going to try that again!" Calvin's mom said firmly, ending the discussion.  
  
  
When they got to their room, Calvin immidiatly turned the television on. "Darn it! Only the Spanish Channels!"  
  
"What's so bad about that? Let's go to the 'Bikini Channel!'" Hobbes grinned.  
  
"Oh shut up," Calvin said, and turned off the T.V.  
  
"Calvin," his mom said, "turn the T.V. back on! I want to see the weather!"  
  
"Mom, does this hotel have a swimming pool?" Calvin asked as he turned the T.V. back on.  
  
"Yes. Would you like to go swimming?"   
  
"Yes!" Calvin said, and rushed into the bathroom to change into his swimming suit.  
  
  
  
"Now remember, Calvin," Calvin's dad said on their way down to the pool, "NO horsing around! Understand?"  
  
"Yes," Cavlin mutterd.   
  
The elevator continued to move downwards, with Calvin and his dad the only people on it. Suddenly, with a lurch, the elevator stopped. "Uh-oh," Calvin's dad said, his face growing pale.  
  
"What?" Calvin asked.  
  
"The elvator stopped," Calvin's dad responded.  
  
"Well, that means that somebody must be wanting to get on!" Calvin said hopefully.  
  
"I doubt it," his dad said.  
  
"So we're stuck?" Calvin asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hopefully not for very long."  
  
  
Calvin's dad didn't realize how wrong he was. When they had been stuck in the elvator for an hour, a voice crackled from the speaker in the elevator. "Atenntion, convidados! É você alright?" it asked in Portuguese.  
  
"Um... we speak English!" Calvin's dad replied tentatively.  
  
"Inglês? Agora eu tenho que ir começo um tradutor... Eu odeio o trabalho às vezes..." the voice said, and left them with static.  
  
"I wish Hobbes were here," Calvin muttered. "He'd know how to escape."  
  
Just then, another voice came on over the radio. "My companion is very sorry he left you!" it said.  
  
"Aquele não é o que eu disse!" the voice that had been there earlier hissed.  
  
"Assim que!" the other voice said. "Now, we are going to help you, but it will require somebody very small!"   
  
"I'm small, I guess," Calvin said into the radio.  
  
"Calvin! You're too young! I'll have to do it!" Calvin's dad pushed Calvin aside. "I'm not small, but I might be able to climb out of the elevator shaft!"  
  
"No," the voice repolied. "If you're an adult, the rope might break with your weight dierectly on it. We'll need your son to go."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Calvin?" Calvin's dad asked.  
  
"Well, we need you to climb out of the elevator. Our computer shows that you are only fifteen feet below the next elevator door. Can you climb up there?" the voice asked.  
  
"Sure," Calvin shurgged at both questions.  
  
"OK. We need you to open the tiny hatch above you! Then, climb up the elevator ropes until you reach the next floor!"  
  
Calvin's dad got on his knees and Calvin climbed onto his shoulders. Then, he raised Calvin up to the door. "Be VERY careful," his dad said, as Calvin climbed out of the door and into the darkness of the elevator shaft.  
  
"Boy, it's dark in here," Calvin commented to himself. He looked around and saw how dark the elevator shaft was. The only light was coming from an open door fifteen feet above his head. "Well, here goes nothing," he said, and grabbed onto the elevator rope. He walked across the roof of the elevator, and held onto the rope with all of his might. Then, very slowly, he started to climb. Inching his way up, within ten minutes, he had only climbed three feet. "This'll take forever if I go this slow!" he complained, and quickend up the pace. He was going dangerously fast now, going at about three inches per second. "Ha! I'm going really fast!" Then, he slipped. He wasn't hanging onto the wall anymore. He was dangling ten feet in the air by an elevator rope. 


	9. Nihon! aka Japan!

**Disclaimer**: EEEP! Thanks for catching that, Jhomeboy! We'll just say that in this particular hotel, they don't have ladders in case of this emergency! THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY! YES! Eck, sorry, it's been a HUGE burden trying to remember it, but don't worry! I'll be good and update more often with "Calvin's Second Play" and another story I have planned. Oh, sorry for the long delay in updating this- I started a fantasy story and I got so wrapped up in that that I finished it. Then I wrote another story, tried to write a sequel to the fantasy story that didn't work out, and, well, here I am! I don't own Calvin and Hobbes (but I'm not done trying to own it!) By the way, Warui Sakana means "Bad Fish" in Japanese.

Calvin was still dangling from the elevator rope. "Well," he commented to himself, "_this is a predicament, to say the least!" His hands were getting sweaty, and he was hoping that they wouldn't slip. He knew he couldn't die, falling ten feet (he had done much worse on his sled and wagon) but he knew that a metal elevator would hurt more than falling down onto some snow or grass._

"Calvin! Are you alright?" his dad called up to him from the elevator.

"Um... yeah! I'm fine!" Calvin lied quickly. He had to think of some way to get out of this. Suddenly, an idea came to him. Rather quickly, he started swinging back and forth, causing the rope to rock, slowly at first, but gradually getting faster. He kept on swinging, and eventually, his feet hit solid elevator shaft wall. (A/N: Can't think of anyway else to describe it!) He then climbed the rest of the way up the elevator shaft, and was standing in the hallway of his hotel.

"There you are!" said a person. He was the person who told him to climb out of the elevator shaft in the first place. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Calvin said.

"What about your father? Is he alright?"

"Dad? Yeah, he's fine."

"Alright. We needed you to get out of there so some weight was off of the elevator. It should be operating any minute now."

As if to answer the man's question, the elevator started whirring, and out came Calvin's Dad. He looked a little shaken by the whole event, but was fine, needless to say. "C'mon, Dad! Let's go to the pool!"

"Calvin, let's go back to our room," his dad said, sighing.

Calvin, however, wouldn't give up. "PLEASE?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We've been locked in an elevator for an hour. I want to go to our room and take a nap, alright?"

"No. I want to go swimming!" Calvin pounded his foot on the ground.

"Calvin, I'm getting a headache. I need to take some aspirin for it, alright?" Calvin's Dad took his son's hand and led him up to their room using the stairs.

After Calvin told Hobbes the events, Hobbes thought it was unfair. "You should get to go swimming," he said for the fifth time.

"I know," Calvin rolled his eyes. His parents were out eating, leaving Calvin in the hotel room by himself. "Hey! Let's go swimming ourselves!"

"No," Hobbes said bluntly.

"Why not?" Calvin protested.

"Because, I don't want to get in trouble, that's why!"

The rest of the stay in Brazil was uneventful. Calvin's Dad even regretted coming to Brazil, because his only meeting there was cancelled. After a five day stay, they were going to fly to Japan and then home.

When they landed in Japan, Calvin's Mom took Calvin immediately to a hotel.

"Welcome to Warui Sakana hotel!" a Japanese receptionist said, with a strong Japanese accent. "Please go to the front desk!"

After Calvin and his Mom got in the room, he and Hobbes played an indoor version of Calvinball, in which they broke a lamp.

"ENOUGH!" his Mom shouted. "Why don't we go shopping, Calvin?"

"I _hate shopping!" Calvin protested flatly._

"Well, lets look around Tokyo for awhile." She picked up the key card to the hotel and walked out, closely followed by Calvin and Hobbes.

"Hey, don't they have the talking toilets here in Japan?" Calvin asked, grinning a sly grin.

Calvin's Mom rolled her eyes. "No, Calvin," she muttered.

They went into downtown Tokyo and hailed a taxi. Unbeknownst to Calvin, his mom was fluent in Japanese. As they stepped into the comfortable cab, the driver spoke up. "Dochira made."

"Bijutsukan made onegai shimasu," Calvin's mom said without pausing to think. Calvin blinked and looked at Hobbes.

"Did you know Mom spoke Japanese?" he asked him.

"No… I thought you'd know your mom better than I do," Hobbes shrugged.

Calvin buckled in between his mom and Hobbes, and was quiet for most of the ride. They finally pulled up to a large, white building with Japanese kanji Calvin couldn't read.

"Tsukimashita yo," the driver said. Calvin's mom handed him some Japanese yen, and he tried giving some back to her.

"Otsuri wa kekk­o desu," his mom smiled, and the driver drove off once the three got out.

"Mom, where're we going?" Calvin asked impatiently, tugging at his mom's pant leg.

"The art museum," Calvin's mom replied.

Calvin's face lit up. "Ahh," he said, with a false air of artistic knowledge. "I suppose we will be going to a finer museum in Japan. Very well, come along, Hobbes," Calvin said, grabbing a hold of the tiger and dragging him inside.

The museum wasn't very exciting. Calvin's mom took them on a tour of the museum with a group, translating what the tour guide was saying to an uninterested Calvin and Hobbes. It turned out Japanese artists weren't very much into the kind of art Calvin liked- "But they didn't have ANY avant-garde!"- and they went back to their hotel room, waiting for Calvin's dad. He told them that he would have a few more meetings and then they'd be going home. 

Finally, on their last night in Japan, Calvin's dad spoke to them all. "Well, gang," his dad said, "our trip around the world is over. We'll be going home soon."

"YES! TELEVISION! MY INNER SANTCUM! AT LAST!" Calvin cried joyously.

"Now, let's pack our things and say good bye to our last night away from home for a LONG time."  
That night, as Calvin clambered into the huge double-bed, thoughts of home floated into his mind. Miss Wormwood, Susie, Moe, the woods- all would be coming back to him. He just had to wait for the next day.

YES! IT'S DONE! HALLEIJUAH! (Hey, I spelled that right on my first try!) Anyways, I know this was corny, but, well, it's over.   
  
BTW, here's the translation for what they said in the taxi.

"Where to?"- the taxi driver

"Please go to the art museum."- Calvin's mom

"We're here."-the taxi driver

"Please keep the change." –Calvin's mom.  
  
  



End file.
